Christmas Movie Mayhem
by Katz Monster
Summary: It's a boiling ho summers day, and everyone's too hot and bothered to move. So they watch a Christmas movie to celebrate the up coming holiday! Merry Christmas!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, the Grinch, The Rise of the Guardians or Arthur Christmas**

* * *

It was a hot summers day at the Ketchum household. It was also nearing the most festive holiday of the year. Christmas was just around the very steamy corner, and everyone was looking forward to it... Well most people. Laying around in the Ketchum living room, everyone wanted the heat to dissipate so they could relax. However, it was late in the evening and it didn't seem very likely to happen at this point.

Delia popped in from the kitchen to check on the kids. Ash, Misty and Brock sat on the three seater lounge, the couple fanning themselves. Max lied on the cooler floor, a cushion under his head. Dawn had copied his idea and lied next to him. Paul had taken residence in the only armchair, in a perfect position to see everything going on in the room. May and Drew stupidly decided to share the spot between the lounge and armchair; a spot that was clearly only made for one and half people. Both were squished together and would have made a much bigger deal out of it if they weren't a couple.

Delia sighed in exasperation and shook her head at the 'totally-gonna-die-in-this-heat' teens and pre-teens. She stepped further into the room, balancing the tray of biscuits and snacks she had on the two pre-teens stomachs who were laying down, creating a bridge between the two. Breaking the silence of the group she said, "If your that bored why don't you watch a Christmas movie?"

"Yeah that a great idea!" most of the kids cheered, the more silent ones nodding in agreement.

Ash jumped up, grabbing a few chips and making his way to the TV in the corner of the room. Sorting through the DVD cases in the cabinet he pulled out three of them. Holding them up with one hand he said, "We have the Grinch, Rise of the Guardians or Arthur Christmas. But I really don't recommend the last one."

Misty quickly stood from her spot and fist pumped while loudly exclaiming, "Rise of the Guardians!"

"I agree," Paul agreed from where he sat.

"No! I want to watch the Grinch!" May shouted, untangling herself from Drew and standing up.

"I agree with May," Dawn said from the floor.

"Might as well," Max started. "The Rise of the Guardians is boring."

Ash and Misty were down on him in an instant. "Don't dis The Rise of the Guardians. It has amazing figures fighting, lots of unrealistic violence," they seethed in unison.

"And North is Santa!" Ash piped after moving away from the navy haired boys' face.

The red head whacked her boyfriend around the head. "Santa isn't real baka*."

"Yes he is, I've seen him!" Ash retorted.

"You haven't seen him! And no he's not!" Misty shouted back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Brock intervened, while not moving from his previous position. "It's too hot for fighting. Just put the Grinch on, Misty you can come here any time. Entertain the other guests," he explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Both teens huffed and pouted, but reluctantly set about doing what the oldest suggested. Ash turned the TV on and put the disc in the DVD player, while Misty grabbed the remote and leapt back to the lounge. Ash joining her as soon as the disc was accepted. Misty sped through the menus at a surprising pace.

"Geez Misty, how many times have you done this?" Drew asked, watching as the red-head blindly selected the correct options.

The gym-leader yawned and rested her head on Ash's shoulder, pressing the button one last time to 'play movie'. "I don't remember, but Ash, Brock and I had a competition to see how many times we could watch the movie in a row without falling asleep. That and it's the family tradition to watch this movie on Christmas eve," she drawled out, her eyes slipping closed as the movie finally started.

Ash grinned sleepily, his head falling onto Misty. "Me and Mist, stayed up for two nights in a row, before falling asleep during the opening of the thirty-forth time."

Everyone stared opened-mouthed at the stubborn teens... Until a light snore was heard from the raven haired one. Brock smirked as did other three males in the room. All of them shifted around to get a hold of their PokéGears and snap a few blackmail pictures of the two.

"You guys are so mean." Was the last comment made by Dawn before everyone settled to watch the rest of the movie in peace.

Roughly half-way through the movie- during a song of some description -the youngest in the room turned over, his face away for the TV. Showing that he was, in fact asleep, like May had betted earlier. Drew huffed and reluctantly handed a slip of paper to the brunette. Watching in amusement as she chuckled evilly, and put it in her pocket, he thought of ways he could get out of teaching May to cook.

"Your not getting out of this Drew," May whispered to the green haired teen, making him bow his head in compliance with the inevitable burnt foods, and possibly even drinks.

Forty-five minutes later, the other bluenette was yawning too. Dawn lazily got up on all fours and crawled over to the armchair. She lifted herself into Paul's lap and rested her head against his chest, almost curling up into a ball in her sleep, much like a cat would in the sun.

Not long after, Paul held her closer, kissing the crown of her head and dozing off with her. A ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he unconsciously rubbed his face in her soft, lapis-luzli hair. Ironically enough, it was at the time when the Grinch's heart grows three sizes.

Brock and Drew smirked, snapping a few photos of this scene to add to the eventual photo collection of the night. May sighed in exasperation and settled into a comfortable position, laying her head in the crook of Drew's neck.

Light snores were heard from the brunette as the credits started. Drew rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately at the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead. He took a photo of himself and May before Brock could beat him to it.

"You guys look really cute down there, you know?" Brock teased, from here he was on the lounge.

"You know, you look really lonely up there?" Drew shot back, pleased by the way Brock retreated to his corner of woe.

However, being Brock, he was quick to recover. "Don't be like that, I'm just waiting for the right person," he moaned pitifully.

Drew smirked and turned to face him better, leaning against the side of the armchair. "Don't you mean waiting for Lucy to start making her own decisions?"

Brock became depressed again and sighed. "How you do know about that?" he asked the seemingly wise green haired teen.

Drew smirk widened. "I'm sure you know the answer to that my single friend," he answered.

Brock groaned louder and declared that he hated every couple in the room. "Especially Paul, how did he manage to get a girl before me?" Brock whined.

Drew huffed. "Even Ash could answer that. Ice-head acts like a gentleman when it comes to Dawn, except the fighting, and he doesn't go around flirting with every girl in sight."

Brock sunk to the floor in depression and gave up on trying to talk to Drew. He would get pay back through. 'Just wait until your asleep, Drew,' he thought with evil intentions.

* * *

The next morning, Drew woke up to find his PokéGear laying on his chest above May's head. He flipped it open and calmly looked at the picture that had been set as his lock screen. It was an edited picture of him and May in the position they were in now, only he was asleep as well. Hearts made a border and fancy, red text at the top said, 'My True Love, May &amp; Drew'. Drew smirked to himself and carefully got up, as not to disturb May and found a dark blue PokéGear on the floor. He picked it up, mucked around for a while before putting it back.

'And let that be a lesson Brock, don't tamper with me,' Drew thought, going back to his 'True Love'.

Ever since Brock had looked at his PokéGear, no one has been able to get him out of the corner of woe.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I've had this planned for ages but only finished it yesterday. Anyway, Best wishes for you all and have a happy new year!**

**And remember: NEVER mess with Drew if you want to keep your dignity.**

***Baka = idiot/dumbass in Japanese.**


End file.
